YUNJAE : JOONGIE
by boojoongie
Summary: "Siroo Joongie ini tampan…bukan yeppoo, pabo.."cetus Jaejoong yang tidak suka dipanggil cantik/YUNJAE/DRABBLE/mianhe kalau ada kosakata yang salah/just for fun/


**Title : JOONGIE **

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Friendship/Humor**

**Cast : Yunjae, Siwon, OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, geje, alur berantakan, humor garing…drabble?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

Sunshine Kindergarden

…

"yaaa…jangan berantem Jung brother"teriak Kim seongsanim itu pada 2 siswa namja yang keliatan akan berkelahi

Jung brothers itulah panggilan yang sering disematkan pada 2 namja cilik bermarga Jung yang punya tingkat kenakalan maksimal. Tiap hari ada saja kenakalan kecil yang mereka lakukan dari menjahili sang seongsanim sampai membuat yoeja cilik sekelasnya menangis

Si sulung bernama Jung Yunho dan sepupunya bernama jJung Siwon. Mereka duduk di TK B

"kami hanya bermain koq"jawab kedua Jung itu serampak sambil menyeringai

….

Tettt…tetttt…bel sekolah itu berbunyi dan Kim seongsanim menuntun semua siswanya masuk ke kelas

"selamat pagi seongsanimmmmmm…."panggil siswa2 itu serentak

"pagi anak-anak….duduk dengan tenang di kursi kalian karena hari ini akan ada siswa pindahan dari Jepang"

Dalam sekejap kelas itu riuh karena para siswa cilik itu penasaran dengan calon teman mereka, termasuk si Jung brothers.

"yoeja atau namja?"tanya Jung Yunho

"aku lebih tampan pastinya"ujar Jung Siwon menyambung ucapan hyungnya

"enak saja…kalo tampan..pasti aku pemenangnya…dasar kuda"tuding Yunho pada Siwon tak mau kalah

Kedua Jung itu saling melempar deathglare yang tampak lucu di mata Kim seongsanim

"sudah…sudah..jangan ribut..kalian tidak malu dilihat teman2 kalian?"ujar Kim seongsanim berusaha melerai keributan kedua Jung yang biasa akan berakhir heboh

"tidakkk…"lagi-lagi kedua Jung itu kompak menjawab

Tok..tokk..tokk

Pintu kelas TK B itu diketok beberapa kali oleh sang kepala sekolah, tampak kepala sekolah itu mengantar seorang siswa bersama orangtuanya

"silakan pak kepala"

Siswa baru itu tampak menundukkan kepalanya sambil melirik ke siswa di kelas itu, mungkin karena malu dia langsung bersembunyi di balik kaki yoeja cantik yang sepertinya adalah ummanya

"kenalkan ini Kim Jaejoong…dia siswa pindahan dari Jepang"Kim seongsanim memperkenalkan Jaejoong

Umma Jaejoong tampak berusaha membujuk namja cilik itu untuk mengangkat kepalanya, akhirnya dengan malu-malu namja cilik itu mengeluarkan suaranya yang ternyata sangat imut

"anneyong…Kim Jaejoong imnida..biasa dipanggil Joongie"katanya sambil mengangkat wajahnya

"yeppooo.."

"cantik sekali.."

"dia akan jadi pacarku"

"enak saja kuda….dia akan jadi istriku"

"diam kau beruang madu….dia milikku"ternyata kedua Jung itu memulai lagi pertengkaran tidak penting mereka

"hehehehe….ada beruang dan kuda, umma"tiba2 Jaejoong menunjuk ke 2 namja cilik yang sedang beradu mulut itu sambil menarik tangan sang umma

Seluruh kelas sontak terdiam mendengar tawa Jaejoong yang terdengar imut.

'cantik' itu lah yang terlintas dalam pikiran namja dan yoeja cilik di kelas itu

"sudahh Siwon..Yunho..kalian diam atau aku akan menghukum kalian membersihkan kelas"ancam Kim seongsanim pada 2 siswa yang terkenal nakal itu

"nah Joongie…kau duduklah disamping Jung Yunho..itu namja yang sedang duduk disamping jendela"perintah Kim seongsanim pada Jaejoong

Jaejoong berjalan perlahan menuju tempat duduk di samping namja yang dipanggil Yunho

"hai Joongie…namaku Jung Yunho..aku namja terkeren di TK ini"Yunho memperkenalkan dirinya pada Joongie dengan sangat pede

"arhh.."belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab ucapannya telah disela Jung Siwon

"hai Joongie yeppoooo…aku Jung Siwon…aku namja terpandai, terkeren dan terkaya di tTK ini"Siwon mengucapkan itu sambil menjulurkan lidah pada Yunho

"Siroo Joongie ini tampan…bukan yeppoo, pabo.."cetus Jaejoong yang tidak suka dipanggil cantik

Oohhhh ternyata si imut Joongie bisa marah.

Yunho dan Siwon sama-sama terdiam..'cantik-cantik galak' gumam mereka dalam hati

.

.

.

Skip time

Sudah beberapa minggu jaejoong bersekolah di TK Sunshine, sekarang dia sudah akrab dengan Jung brothers. Keduanya sangat menyayangi Joongie. Jung Yunho yang selalu membela Joongie jika diganggu teman-temannya dan Jung Siwon yang selalu membantu Joongie yang lemah dalam mengeja

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang duduk menunggu ummanya sambil mengemut lolipop dan seperti biasa Yunho dan Siwon menemaninya sambil berdebat

"Joongie…siapa lebih keren..aku atau si kuda itu"tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk Siwon

"aku bukan kuda dan hahahaha…dasar beruang…pasti Joongie akan memilihku"protes Siwon sebelum Jaejoong sempat menjawab

"Joongie suka Yunho..tapi Joongie juga suka Siwon hhehehe…dua2nya keren"jawab Jaejoong sambil tersipu

"tidak bisa Joongie…kau harus memilih..aku lebih kaya dari si beruang itu"

"enak saja kau Jung Siwon kudaaaaa….aku lebih kaya…appaku tuh punya banyak uang"

"weekkk…sebanyak apa?umma punya banyak uang juga tuh..juga punya banyak mobil"sahut Siwon pamer

"kalau besar aku akan membelikan Joongie berlian seperti yang dipakai umma…kau mau kan Joongie?"tanya Yunho tak mau kalah sambil memegang tangan Jaejoong

"cihhh,,,baru berlian…aku akan membelikan Joongie kebun binatang…mau kan Joongie.."ujar Siwon yang tahu Jaejoong suka sekali dengan gajah sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong yang sebelahnya

Jaejoong yang mulai takut mendengar pekikan dari Jung brothers itu hampir menitikkan airmata, dia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka ributkan, dari perdebatan itu Jaejoong hanya kata mobil, kebun binatang dan berlian namun dia sama sekali bingung maksud kedua Jung itu

"hikssss….Joongie mau umma…"Jaejoong mulai mempoutkan bibirnya, itu tandanya dia kan segera menangis

"umma?oke..kalau besar aku akan membelikan Joongie umma.."janji siwon pongah

"dasar kuda bodoh…hahhaha"ejek Yunho

"uljima Joongie…sebentar lagi ahjumma pasti datang"hibur Yunho berusaha meredakan isak tangis Jaejoong

"Joongie takut…kalian selalu berantem"

"karena itu Joongie harus memilih…aku atau Siwon"Yunho mulai melupakan niatnya menghibur Jaejoong dan memulai lagi pertengkaran dengan Siwon

"arrasoo…Joongie ngerti..Joongie akan memilih yang bisa membelikan joongie permen, es krim, susu strawberry dan boneka gajah"cerocos Jaejoong yang tangis sudah mereda

Kedua Jung itu membulatkan matanya, otak kedua nya mulai berputar dan tiba2 kedua nya serampak menjawab , "aku akan membuat pabrik permen.."

"hhehehe horeeee….kalau gitu Joongie akan menikah dengan kalian berdua"ucap Jaejoong bahagia sambil tertawa riang karena mendengar kedua jung itu akan membuat pabrik permen strawberry favoritnya

'hahhhh…tidakkkkkkkkkkkkkk….joongie tuh milikku'gumam kedua jung dalam hati

"joongiee….ayoo pulang"umma kim yang baru tiba disekolah segera mengendong joongie

"dahhhh..Yunhoo…dahhh Siwonn"Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya dengan riang kearah 2 namja cilik yang tampak sedang berpikir keras sambil mengembungkan pipi..aegoooo…

.

.

FIN

.

.

Cuap-cuap :

Thanks banget ya buat semua yang memfollow, memfavorite dan memberikan riview untuk ff EGOISTE baik itu riview yang pro maupun kontra…

Seperti yang sebelumnya sudah gw bilang kalo mungkin smua ff gw bakal memberikan gambar jaema yang berbeda dari ff lain…karena jujur banget gw bosen bgt sama karakter joongie yang sering digambarkan polos, lemah dan harus selalu dilindungi…boleh donk gw buat ff yang joongie-nya sesuai dengan imajinasi gw….

Dan buat yang bilang kalau yunjae di ff gw tuh durhaka…gw terima komennya koq…sory bgt kalo gw gk bisa buat ff sesuai keinginan kalian..dan menurut gw kadang cinta itu emank buta dan tidak memandang apapun

Sory yaaa kalo cuap-cuap ny kepanjangan…see you di next ff "kalo masih ada yang mau baca hehhe"


End file.
